How It Should Be
by ashleyleeandra
Summary: This is my first star wars story and it is based on how I thought that it should have ended. i was always a star wars fan but it got revived when my bro got the game and after i watched episode 3 for the 100th time i decided to do this. R


Star Wars

How it should be.

"Just one more Padme, you can do it." Anakin Skywalker told his wife. She was in labour with twins.

"I can't Ani. I can't." Padme cried out as another contraction hit. Anakin wished with all his heart that he could take away her pain and the fact that he could not was heart breaking.

"Baby, please listen to me. You just need one more push and it's all over. It's all over in one push Padme." Anakin encouraged. He squeezed his wife's hand and gave her a smile.

"I love you Anakin." Padme whispered.

"I love you too Padme. More than anything else in this world." Anakin whispered back. When the next contraction hit his baby daughter was brought into the world. He was one of the happiest men alive.

"Leia." Padme named her daughter.

"She's beautiful. Just like her mother. She even looks like you Padme. You should be proud." Anakin said a smile on his lips.

"Can I hold her?" Padme asked cautiously.

"Of course Senator Amidala." Obi Wan Kenobi said quietly. He did not like what was going on here. Anakin was the father of the twins which meant that he had broken his oath as a Jedi.

"What is troubling you Master?" Anakin asked, sensing Obi Wan's uneasiness.

"I do not like this Anakin. You could be expelled." Obi Wan said.

"I don't care. At this moment I am one of the happiest men alive and nothing, not even being expelled from the Jedi order, is going to ruin this for me." Anakin said firmly, meaning every single word. Padme was amazed at how much this man truly loved her. He would give up something that was so important to him to be with her and his son and daughter.

"Anakin think what this will mean." Obi Wan said.

"To become a Jedi, wisdom and strength one needs. Attachments lead to jealousy the path to the dark side it is." Master Yoda said calmly.

"I am deeply sorry my masters but my wife and children mean more to me than the most wisdom and strength in the world. Nothing will ever tear us apart I promise you." He said, his eyes gleaming as he looked at Padme.

"Couldn't you make an exception just this once? Anakin is a good person, he's a good Jedi." Padme said quietly.

"Senator Amidala I..." Senator Organa began.

"My name is Padme Skywalker if you must and I know Ani broke the rules but..." all of a sudden Padme could not breathe.

"Padme?" Anakin said, rushing to her side.

"Padme!" Anakin cried after receiving no answer.

"Padme no! Do something! Save her!" Anakin roared.

"I am sorry Anakin there is nothing that can be done." Obi Wan laid a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"No! I will not lose her the way I lost my mother. Wasn't she enough? Why must this happen to the ones I love?" Anakin said, staring at Padme's body struggling to get air. Then suddenly she took an intake of air and started breathing normally again.

"Ani?" she asked when her eyes finally opened.

"I'm here Padme. I'm always right by your side." Anakin said, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Anakin what happened? Why are you crying?" Padme asked, stroking his cheeks.

"I-I thought I lost you." Anakin said burying his face in her chest.

"Ani you won't lose me." Padme said soothingly stroking the hair at the back of his neck, trying to calm him down.

"You don't know that, I don't know that. I don't want to lose you Padme." Anakin mumbled.

Obi Wan was surprised at the amount of love between the two. Anakin had always had feelings for Padme, even at ten years old when they had met on Tatooine. His love had 

blossomed even further when he had been assigned to protect her on Naboo. Obi Wan had noticed his special affection to her in the promise he had made to find the person who was trying to kill her.

Just then one of the babies started to howl. Their little son, Luke Skywalker, was already being a troublemaker, just like his father.

"Could you bring him here Ani?" Padme asked.

"He's so tiny. I'm afraid I'll hurt him."Anakin said sheepishly.

"You won't hurt him, just be careful." Padme smiled in amusement. Anakin bit his lip and nodded. He picked up his son and carried him over to Padme.

"Ani, his hair is just like yours."Padme whispered.

"Because of the love in your heart," Yoda began, "your wife and children happy they are but the oath you have broken, expelled you it has."

"I understand master." Anakin said, bowing his head.

"But Master Yoda I..." Padme began.

"It's okay Padme. I would much rather be with you than in the Jedi order. Our children are a blessing and I intend to treat them as such. When you are able to leave we can go back to the lake on Naboo." He whispered the last part in her ear, making her giggle. He smiled at the familiar sound.

_Seven months later._

"Anakin, where are you?" Padme asked at their home on Naboo. She was trying in vain to get Leia to stop moving so she could comb her rapidly growing hair.

"I'm coming Padme." Anakin replied, bringing a blonde haired Luke with him.

"Hey baby girl why don't you come sit with daddy?" Anakin said, taking Leia out of her mother's arms and into his.

"Pa...pa...pa..." Leia tried to say.

"Ani she's trying to talk." Padme said, a look of joy coming over her beautiful face.

"Papa." Leia cried out, clinging onto her father. Anakin smiled with a proud look.

"She called me papa, Padme. She's my little daddy's girl." Anakin said. Padme sighed.

'How did I know this would happen? She's gonna cling to him and so will Luke. Luke will be just like him, ambitious, smart, handsome and good at flying. Leia will be adventurous and controlling, like I am.' Padme thought. She smiled at Anakin playing with Leia on the floor while Luke slowly tried to stand up. He walked a few steps then fell to the soft ground. A frustrated look came over his face before he stood and tried again.

"C'mon baby. Come to mommy." Padme encouraged her son. Luke made it a few more steps before falling again. Many times Luke tried and finally he reached his mother.

"Oh my goodness Ani, he walked." Padme cried in excitement. Picking up her son and spinning him around and around.

"Mama spin Luke?" Leia asked. Anakin laughed and nodded his head.

"Yes Lei-Lei." Anakin answered.

"Leia want spin." Leia giggled as her father spun her around and around. Anakin stopped and placed his arm around his wife, who giggled at him and Leia.

"This is how it should be." Anakin said, not regretting for one moment choosing to back out of the Jedi order.

"Yes it is." Padme thought, snuggling closer into her husband, living in this moment of time.


End file.
